diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Galodil Eisenschild
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Galodil | Vorname = Galodil | Nachname = Eisenschild | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 157 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 143 Zentimeter | Gewicht = 76 kg | Haarfarbe = dunkel Grau | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = }} "Heh! Eisenschild, was wird`n das da, versteckst`e dich vorm Feind!" grollt es von hinten. Das Lachen mehrerer Zwerge ertönt und Galodil zieht grimmig den Kopf ein. Er wurde als Wache positioniert, während die anderen Gebirgsjäger am Pass von Dun Algaz ihre Humpen leeren und ihren Magen mit warmen Speisen füllen. Anders als die meisten trägt er stets sein Schild mit sich. Auch wenn es unmengen an spöttischen Rufen und Blicken bescheert, ohne trifft man ihn nie an. Galodil ist ein durchschnittlich großer, junger, schmächtiger Zwerg. Das Gewicht seiner schweren Rüstung macht ihm deutlich zu schaffen. Stunden steht er dort, wagt es kaum einen Schritt vor den anderen zu machen, schließlich könnten dir Orcs, die er immer zu reichen glaubt, es hören und auftauchen. Er hofft, irgendwann einmal ohne Schild und mit mehr Mut vor die Bestien treten zu können. Wie es die anderen machen. Es vergehen weitere Stunden. Man lässt ihn, wie jeden Abend die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, schließlich greifen die Orcs sowieso nicht an. Plötzlich steigt ihm wieder der Geruch in die Nase. Orcs. Ganz sicher. Er hört das rasseln von Kettenhemden. Das Grunzen. Schritte. Er sieht sich um. Keiner seiner Kameraden ist da. In seinem Kopf dominiert das Chaos. Was soll er nur machen. Rennen? Nein. Er ist ein Zwerg. Wenn er jetzt rennt, dringen die Orcs in sein Reich ein. Das will er nicht. Er muss kämpfen. Er weiß nicht wie. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, er muss sie wenigstens solange aufhalten bis er Unterstützung bekommt. Er packt all seinen Mut zusammen und zückt sein Rufhorn, holt tief Luft und bläßt hinein. Ein lautes Signal wandert durch die Berge und das Grunzen wird lauter. Die Schritte werden schneller und das zücken von Waffen ist zu hören. Er hat den unbekannten Angreifer auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. "Ihr da! Ihr kommt hier nicht durch, solang ich im Namen Dun Moroghs wache halte! Hört ihr?!" ruft er vorlaut in den Tunnel, er stemmt das Schild vor sich auf den Boden und verschanzt sich in mitten des Einganges. Die Schritte werden schneller, er schließt die Augen und schon schlägt es dumpf gegen das Schild. Galodil reagiert, zieht das Schild ruckartig zur Seite und lässt die Axt mehrfach waagerecht nach vorne gleiten. Blut benetzt sein Schild und sein Kettenhemd. Er pariert einen Schlag mit der Axt, tritt einen Schritt zurück und verschanzt sich wieder hinter dem Schild. Gerade waren es drei Angreifer, die er mit wenig Mühe niederringen konnte. Doch nun drängen unzählige Rufe nach vorne. Es poltert immer wieder gegen das Schild. Er wird zurück gedrängt. Schläge von oben werden zur Gefahr. Er versucht es wieder mit der selben Takti, nur zieht er das Schild nach oben, tritt dann zur Seite, lässt einen Orc passiert, dreht sich mit ausgestreckter Axt um die eigene Axte um sich wieder zu verschanzen. Wieder ein Angreifer weniger. Schweiss läuft seine Stirn hinab. Er wird fallen, das ist ihm klar, nur muss er sie lange genug aufhalten. Lange wütet er weiter, mit List erwischt er einige Orks, bis ihn ein besonders kräftiger Orc weit nach hinten schubst und ihn stolpern lässt. Die ersten Orcs verlassen den Tunnel, sehen sich um und brüllen vor Freude. Ehe er wieder auf die Beine kommt, trifft ihn ein harter Schlag in die Schulter. Die Axt gräbt sich tief in das Fleisch, raubt ihm die Sicht. Das letzte was ihm bleibt, ist das Schild über den Körper zu ziehen, ehe ihm die Sinne schwinden. Das letzte was er hört ist ein lautes Horndsignal. =Gegenwart= Folgt, sobald sich IC etwas ergibt =Aussehen= Garodil Eisenschild. Ein sehr breiter, kräftiger Zwerg von durchschnittlicher Größe. Stets in seiner schweren, aufwändigen, von Platten bestärkten Rüstung, die er mit Leichtigkeit zu tragen scheint. An seiner Hüfte hängt eine verzierte Axt, sein Schild ist beinahe so groß wie er, aus dunklem, dicken Eisen. Dessen Rände sind mit unzähligen Runen verziert und in der Mitte wurde schwungvoll "Clan der Eisenschilde" eingraviert. Er hat längere dunkel Graue Haare, einen sehr langen dunkelgrauen Bart welcher er zu einem großen und zwei kleineren Zöpfen gebunden hat. An der rechten Seite seines Halses wuchert eine sehr tiefe Narbe, welche runter zur Schulter verläuft und unter der Rüstung verschwindet. Sein Gesicht ist ein wenig faltig, seinem hohen Alter gerecht. Seine Miene ist undurchdringbar. Was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht, mag für andere genauso unantastbar sein, wie der Hort Eisenschmiedes für die Orks. An seiner Haut gibt es wenig sonderbares, man sieht ihn ganz einfach nur an, das er keine 50 Jahre alt ist, sondern bedeutend älter. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere